minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Dublin
Dublin was a town in MCPE. It existed during the Second Era Summary A town created by Enamir47 for the enjoyment of his friends and himself. They have explored all areas of production of goods, and are not known to instigate or encourage war. It usually has a few outposts in America, Canada, and Ireland. Dublin is open to all who wish to join or visit. The original Dublin was founded by Kingcasey3 in October 2014. The town changed name a lot, starting with Waterford, then New Waterford, then Dublin, followed by New Ireland, and finally: Ireland. For more info click here. History Before the Town Enamir47 had recently joined the server, and he needed a place to live. so he sailed from Greenland heading southwest, and landed in Nova Scotia in a stroke of luck. After landing, Enamir47 joined the Great_Federation's town Mendoza to live there. But due to being unsatisfied with not being able to build in the town, he left and sailed North until he hit an NPC village and started a town there, naming it Maritime. He quickly got bored of Maritime, and went out on a quest for resources and land. Enamir once again sailed north for several Minecraft days, looking for the town of San Francisco, which does not exist, or at least not in this period of time. So he kept sailing and sailing, passing the town of Seattle, which should have alerted him of where he was (San Francisco is in California, and Seattle is in Washington) but because of his poor geography skills, he thought the town was named by an idiot, and he kept sailing. He ended up in Alaska, and upon realizing that he had completely failed in his quest, and also seeing the natural resources, he got his friend Stronghammer6 (currently GummyGuy) to go on Minecraft Planet Earth and take Maritime. Maritime dissolved a few days later due to lack of funds and the inactivity of Stronghammer6. After Stronghammer6 took Maritime, Enamir47 formed in Alaska the town of Schneit, which translates, to "snowing" in German. Schneit was rich in natural resources, like andesite, diorite, granite, iron, gold, diamond, redstone, and all were easily accessible through Alaska's complex cave system. He started to construct buildings and farms, and mined down entire mountains there. Enamir47 then decided to try and form an alliance with the town of Seattle, which very quickly dissolved after the attempt. .]] After Seattle dissolved, Enamir47 was lacking in wood and food, so he annexed the remains to be rejuvenated into something useful. Next, he realized that he had sailed past a very good island just north of where Washington State is, so he put an outpost there as well, and built a five-chunk plantation there, which is still there today. And Schneit's final outpost was placed next to the town of Canada (owned by BearHallow before it dissolved) as an embassy. Things were going great for Schneit, with the amount of natural resources and food being produced. New members like yveltal1756 and HumanPokedex were joining. The town was making money, too. Until one fateful day, when Jacobflo111 put an outpost of his town five chunks away from Schneit. Enamir47 went to investigate, and upon deciding that the outpost was too close to what was supposed to be an isolated town, attacked and killed Jacobflo111. Jacobflo did not ask what happened or even for an explanation, and in an unpredicted overreaction, declared war and won chunks of the town, above reach by ground using a movecraft. The citizens of Schneit were new to all the server's plugins, and had no idea how to reclaim the lost chunks or defend adequately. Multiple players came to Enamir's aid, but with Jacobflo being so high in the sky, defense was hopeless, and Enamir agreed with GummyGuy to disband Schneit. The Founding of Dublin Enamir47 retreated to his former Canadian Embassy, next to the town of Canada. He founded the town of New_Schneit there and built a large skyscraper. He also quickly claimed all his old outposts and upon convincing Jacobflo111 to remove the outposts he won from the war, annexed former Schneit's old territories. Dublin's Growth New_Schneit was a fast-growing town, and it quickly became wealthy in natural resources, crops, and area. The tower became huge. Crop amounts were building up from the plantation. Iron was always plentiful. A fleet of movecrafts was built up. A few more players were joining. New_Schneit's land amount increased greatly when they joined the Federation (Enamir47 and his associates always hated the Federation, and New_Schneit only joined them to take advantage of their town blocks, immediately leaving under the first threat of war). New_Schneit had grown large, stretching all the way down into the former town of Baltimore, and it now had an outpost where New_Cascadia_IV had been before it dissolved (It later reformed, as New_Cascadia_VII). Also, several of Stronghammer6's friends joined, before breaking away to form Riverbrook in Nova Scotia, currently owned by FuegoYT (Later this ended up as OceanStone). Past Hostilities New_Schneit had not entirely escaped Jacobflo111. One day he discovered New_Schneit and threatened war if not paid an impossible sum of money. New_Schneit evaded this in multiple ways- The town name was changed frequently to Walder ("forests" in German) and other names to throw Jacobflo off the scent. Walder joined other nations like the Federation to fend off attack. Enamir47 even pleaded with other towns to help out. But the problem was resolved when a war against Jacobflo111's town occurred, in which the results caused Jacobflo to be sick of war, ending the threat for good. Schneit and Dublin have been involved in a few wars, one against Madrid, (supporting Madrid) and one against the former town of Mendoza. How Dublin Became What it is Today Eventually Walder was renamed to Dublin, and Enamir47 flew by plane to Ireland, claiming a large area as an outpost there. He built bridges from Ireland to England and across the English Channel, and he and Mr_Chicken702 worked as a team to create a path from Dublin to Berlin. This path connects Dublin, London, Amsterdam, and Berlin. Enamir47 also built a farming tower that produces large amounts of crops. Recently, he gave up one of his outposts to New_Cascadia_IV as a gesture of good intentions and also for UN membership. Enamir also built a castle and GummyGuy made one of his own. Dublin also joined the Ecumenical_Empire to become more powerful, have more land, and also for the good allies and protection. Since then, it left and joined World_Wide, and then InterPol, and now is in Democratic_InterPol. Current Projects -Tur na Fheadfadh: The Tur na Fheadfadh is a tower currently being constructed in Irish Dublin. Tur na Fheadfadh means "Tower of Might" in Irish (A language from Ireland, also known as Gaelic), and is designed to be the brother of the OrthancoHibernium. -The OrthancoHibernium: This is the most impressive structure in all of Dublin, known for its impressive height. It was named OrthancoHibernium after the White Wizard Saruman's tower, Orthanc, in the Lord of the Rings. Hibernium comes from the term Hibernia, referring to anything in or relating to Ireland. -Vertical farming tower: This is a structure designed to provide for all of Dublin's food supply in a relatively compact area. It currently grows wheat, potatoes, carrots, melons, pumpkins, and netherwart. The United Nations, The Warsaw Pact, and Dublin's groups. One day, Dublin was asked to join the United Nations, a group formed of many countries to keep the peace, help the needy, prevent war, support those under attack, and to judge a nation or player who has overstepped its bounds. Dublin immediately agreed and set to work on a vertical farming tower to provide the UN with food. Dublin's leader Enamir47 is a member of the UN social and economic assembly, its International Court of Justice, and is one of the head members of its General Assembly. The Warsaw Pact was Dublin's effort to pull together a fragmented world after the temporary departure of OwlCharles, who led the UN. The Warsaw Pact went to other nations and put together a working team of towns. Eventually it faded into oblivion when all of the Pact's towns moved into one nation. And the last of these would be the nations: The_Great_Federation, Ecumenical_Empire, World_Wide, and the current one, InterPol. Allies Real Life GummyGuy- We usually think alike and agree on everything. I would give him two awards; Most Helpful Player award and also Most Likely To Stab Me in the Back award. Yveltal1756- He is cool and a good architect, but he lives in Seattle when he's on and never says anything. What a hermit. HumanPokedex- Tries to be helpful, but often oversteps his bounds when it comes to authority. Deflate your head a little, sir. Seadragon186- Usually inactive. Close Allies Mr_Chicken702- Owner of Berlin (ruin) and now Azerbaijan. We work on projects together from time to time, and I would go to war if his town were attacked. evan1935- The extremely mellow leader of Cape_Town. If there was a such thing as a war of peacefulness, he would start it and also win it. I would defend Cape_Town if it were attacked. Apineda-Owner of Royal_Japan. A bit of an imperialist, but very helpful indeed. Heads the nation InterPol. Would defend his town. DuckyPlaysMC (COD_Ghost_Sniper)- Owner of Scottsboro, a ruin, and also the ruin Glasgow. Sometimes he could avoid the use of language, but he is helpful, and I have helped him when he needed it. I would go to war if his town were attacked. Audz100- Owner of whatever version of New_Cascadia is the current one. I unknowingly caused problems when I claimed his land after the dissolving of New_Cascadia_IV, thinking he was continuously inactive, and never heard a complaint until the UN asked me to return it, which I did immediately. Audz has been grateful and as a result, very supportive of me, and I appreciate that. Would go to war if New_Cascadia were attacked. Zero_Crazy- Former owner of London. Also former owner of Fort_Garnik. Now the owner of a town over the canal in Panama. Likes to trade, and visit sometimes. Useful for acquiring new movecrafts. Would go to war if London were attacked. Stevairus- Owner of Aell. Allows Dublin and others to build things in his region. Jacobflo111-Has attacked Dublin's mother town in the past, but Enamir47 has forgiven him for that. 8bit_craftr- Owner of Bangkok Towns We Would Help Defend: Berlin (Ruin now) Scottsboro (Ruin now) Riverbrook (Ruin now) London (Dissolved then reformed under a new leader) New_Cascadia Long_Beach Madrid Fort_Garnik (Ruin now) Royal_Japan Cape_Town Turin Aell and perhaps just anybody in need. Other Allies FuegoYT- Owner of Lavantis, now OceanStone. Midnight Ninja- Citizen of Atyrau. Titan812- Town unknown, possibly a nomad. eboibvee- A newbie to the server. Lives in Cape_Town. pixelboy77- Lives in Cape_Town. On Good Terms with Dublin Cordoba- Owned by SpideyBren2000. He is sometimes helpful, but rather unpredictable. The_local_dude- He has not attacked me in quite a while, and came to my aid once. Enemies Pres1dent_F1sher, F1sh98, and F1sh01- Well, duh. Location and How to get to Dublin Main Spawn To get there, simply do /t spawn Dublin, or, use the Dynmap. If you wish to find it another way, look for a tunnel that starts in Chicago and ends in New York City. The tunnel opens up near Canadian Dublin, somewhere in the middle of this tunnel. Dublin's OrthancoHibernium is located north of Lake Ontario. Irish Sector Located on the Island where Ireland is in real life. Where the Tur na Fheadfadh is being constructed. Can be reached by a path from Ireland to Berlin(Now a ruin), so if you wish to visit, use the /t spawn command for London, Amsterdam, or Turin, look for the path, and follow it east, and the town of London is closest. It is also findable on the dynmap. Seattle Outpost (Obsolete) To visit this small outpost, there are two different ways. Firstly, you could sail up from Mexico or down from Canada until you find a cobblestone pier with a house on the end. Or, you could use /t spawn for New_Cascadia_VII and head straight west, looking for the cobblestone pier, and a small collection of houses with spruce log framing. Canadian 5-Chunk Plantation (Obsolete) Well, this place grows lots of stuff, so look for that, and also, it is on an island close to the Canadian coast above Washington State. I would recommend using the /t spawn for New_Cascadia_VII and once you reach the Seattle outpost, head north along the West Coast until it is in plain sight. Old Schneit About the location: I could tell you, but then of course I'd have to kill you. It is a momento to Enamir47 of his old days, and he wishes to preserve it as long as possible. Serengeti Villa Although the actual Serengeti plain is to the northeast, the name sounds legit. It is a small outpost in south Africa, just a little bit north of Cape_Town. It is currently under construction, and its use will be determined when finished. Most of Enamir47's best architectural skill can be found here, with a short but elaborate wall for mob protection, and a red sandstone mansion. The Third Reset Era Dublin was re-founded by its original founder, Kingcasey3, much to Enamir's disappointment. Dublin grew quite fast, but Kingcasey3 eventually got bored with the territory, so he abandoned the land, keeping only an outpost, and sailed to create the town of Brussels. Category:Town Category:Disappeared Towns Category:Second Era